1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless terminal, and more particularly to a portable wireless terminal in which a vibration embodying circuit is separated from a main set to be built in a battery pack so that a compact and light set is possible.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable wireless terminal has a silent vibration function in addition to an alert mode and to embody a conventional silent vibration function a vibration embodying circuit is usually built in a main set of the wireless terminal. Since the vibration embodying circuit is attached in a printed circuit board (PCB) in the main set of the portable wireless terminal, space taken by the circuit influences a compact and light terminal. The noise occurring at the vibration embodying circuit attached in the PCB effects a communication function of the terminal and a severe vibration causes damage to a part sensitive to the vibration. Also, it is a problem that a user cannot use the vibration function for a long time when the vibration embodying circuit gets damage.
To overcome the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable wireless terminal in which a vibration embodying circuit is built in a battery pack for supplying power to the terminal by separating the vibration embodying circuit from a printed circuit board of a main set of the terminal, thereby enabling a compact and light set.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable wireless phone in which a noise source effecting the performance of the main set by building in the vibration embodying circuit in a battery pack, thereby improving the performance and reducing damage to radio frequency core parts.
Accordingly, to achieve the above objects, there is provided a wireless terminal including a custom integrated circuit for adjusting and applying the voltage of a particular pulse and a power supply for supplying power to operate an internal vibration embodying circuit, the terminal includes: a switching circuit unit for controlling the motor action in the vibration embodying circuit: a current amplification unit for supplying a great current necessary for the driving of the motor; a driving motor unit for performing vibration by driving the vibration embodying circuit; an overcurrent protecting unit for maintaining a stable voltage in the motor when overvoltage is applied to an input and protecting the motor by interrupting said driving motor unit; and a battery pack, connected externally to the power supply, for supplying charges to the power supply unit by mounting the vibration embodying circuit therein.